


Edward the Gay Boy

by TheMysteriousStoryteller



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Its a winter wonderland, Its fuckin fluff lads, M/M, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 22:30:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16901031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMysteriousStoryteller/pseuds/TheMysteriousStoryteller
Summary: Get it? The title is like Frosty the Snowman, but it's Edward the Gay Boy. Yeah...it sounded a lot better in my head.





	Edward the Gay Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the horrible title, lmao. I thought of some way better titles but this one was so dumb and funny I had to use it. Regardless of the horrendous title, I hope you guys enjoy the story! Comments are highly appreciated and I hope you guys have a lovely day/night! :3

It was a chilly December afternoon. Light grey clouds covered up the sun, making everything else look just as grey as the cloud-filled sky. Small snowflakes fluttered down, adding on to the already snow-covered ground. The layer of snow that was already on the ground shimmered in what little light there was. The trees had lost all of their leaves, their bare branches also being covered in snow, along with the roofs of every house in the area. Kids were outside, bundled up in winter coats and gloves so they could play in the snow. It was a lovely day, even if it was cold. And honestly, Edd wanted to go out and enjoy that weather. 

“Tom, as much as I’d love to kick your ass in Mario Kart for the 45th time,” Edd said to his friend, whom was lamenting over his loss in the game. “We should do something else to give you a break from losing.”

“Shut up,” Tom grumbled. “You just got lucky.”   
  
“Sure I did. Anyway, I had an idea for something else we could do.”   
  
“What is it?”   
  
“We should go outside,” Edd suggested, setting his Gamecube controller aside. “We could have a snowball fight or do some other gay shit like that.” 

“Oh?” Tom set his controller aside as well. “Sounds fun. I’m in. Though...we should probably get some heavy coats, since it’s snowing outside.”   
  
“Yeeeeah, about that…” Edd’s smile grew sheepish. “I, uh...didn’t actually bring a  _ coat _ . I just brought like, a heavy jacket.”   
  
“You just brought a-you fuckin’ dumbass. It’s been snowing outside like, all day!” Tom huffed and shook his head.

“Hey! It only started snowing like, an hour ago! And I’ve been at your house for like, two hours! I didn’t know it’d snow!”   
  
“Didn’t you check the weather?”   
  
“Checking the weather is gay! And I ain’t gay!” 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.” Tom rolled his eyes, even though Edd really couldn’t see that. “Well, you can just use one of my coats. You’re small so...it should fit.”

“First of all, fuck you.” Edd glared at him, but it wasn’t like Tom could see that. “Second of all, that’s gay. I can just wear my jacket.”

“Dude, it’s like, negative six degrees outside. You’re gonna freeze your ass off in just a jacket.”

“Yeah, well, I can deal with it!” Edd lied. He glanced over at the window, shivering a bit. As pretty as it was outside, it looked cold as fuck. He probably couldn’t live with just having a jacket, but Tom didn’t need to know that. 

“You’re wearing a goddamn coat, Edd. I’m not gonna have you get sick.” Tom stood up. Edd mumbled a, “Fine, whatever. Still gay though.” and stood up as well. Tom turned the Gamecube off. After that, he headed over to a closet by the front door, opening the two doors up to reveal hats, coats, shoes and gloves. Edd followed him, staring at all of the articles of clothing. Tom rummaged through the closet, before pulling out a large, black coat. “Here,” he said, handing the coat to Edd. “This looks like it’ll fit you.”

“Thanks,” Edd muttered, putting the coat on and zipping it up. Even though Tom wasn’t that much taller than him, the coat was still oversized. The sleeves were really long and went way over his hands, but Edd didn’t mind that. He liked long sleeves. The coat itself went down to his calves. It looked more like a trench coat than anything. “Was your taste in coats inspired by Tord?” Edd joked out loud with a snicker. Though, admittedly, he found the coat to be nice. It was long, warm and it smelled like Tom. Though, that last part wasn’t gay. His friend just smelled nice! That wasn’t gay at all!

“No, it’s just long on you because you’re a shortass. Tord  _ has  _ no fashion sense,” Tom replied, making Edd huff in anger.

“I am not that short!” He yelled, making Tom laugh. 

“Suuuure,” Tom replied as he put on his own coat, buttoning it up. 

“Fuck you. I’m gonna bury you in the snow when we get outside.” 

“How are you gonna do that? You don’t have a shovel.”   
  
“I’ll just do it with my hands!” 

“You’re probably gonna need these for that, then.” Tom held up a pair of fluffy black gloves as he spoke. He tossed them over to Edd, who caught them and put them on. He liked the fluffy warmth the gloves provided for his hands. He looked up and watched Tom put on a pair of fuzzy, dark blue gloves. “Do you want a hat?” Tom asked.

“Uh...sure, why not,” Edd replied with a tiny shrug. Tom nodded and dug out a light brown hat with flaps on the sides to cover the ears. He tossed the hat over to Edd, who caught that and put it on like he did with the gloves. Tom grabbed a pair of black earmuffs, putting them over his head. He pushed one off of his ear so he could hear Edd speak.

“Ready?” He asked, to which Edd replied with a nod. Tom gave a nod of his own and walked over to the front door. He opened it and held it open for Edd, who quickly walked outside. The coat did a pretty nice job of keeping the cold air away, though his face was immediately hit by a chilly breeze that made him shiver a bit. Thankfully, his hair covered most of his face, so that acted as a shield in a way. As he exhaled, he saw his breath come out of his mouth. Damn, it was that cold, huh? Well, that was fine. Edd felt like a dragon every time he exhaled. He imagined that he was breathing out smoke, getting ready to launch a fire blast out of his mouth. 

Tom stepped outside beside him, closing the door once they were both out. Everything felt about the same but his face, which quickly felt the cold air. After a few moments, though, he got used to the cold and his face numbed to it.

“So, what’d you wanna do first?” Tom asked Edd, who turned around to look at him.

“Uhhh...hmmm…” Edd tapped his chin in thought. “We shooooould...build a snowman! We might as well work together before battling with snowballs.”   
  
“Alright,” Tom replied with a chuckle. “I can start getting like, sticks and stuff while you start building it.”

“‘Kay.” As Tom walked off, Edd knelt down and began to gather some snow up on the ground. He cupped his hands and scooped up the snow, mushing it together into a shape that somewhat resembled a ball. He kept piling on more and more snow until the ball was up to his hips. There was a large patch of mud and grass left behind from where he was getting the snow. As he began to smooth out the rough edges of the large snowball, Tom walked back over with some twigs in his arms and some pebbles in his hands.

“I found some good shit while I was walking around,” Tom stated, setting the things down in a pile. 

“Nice. Now, help me make the rest of his body.” The two proceeded to gather snow, making three different sized snowballs. The largest one went on the bottom(obviously), followed by the medium one on top of the large one and ended off with the smallest ball on top, serving as the head. “There!” Edd announced once the two had set the final ball on top. “Now all we need is a face and some arms!” He grabbed two twigs, sticking them into the sides of the snowball in the middle to make arms. 

“Er...the arms are two different sizes,” Tom pointed out.

“That’s fine,” Edd replied. “He’s special.” Tom laughed at Edd’s joke and tried to pick up a pebble. However, since his gloves were so thick, it was nearly impossible to pick up just one. So, he ended up scooping them(along with some snow and mud) into his gloved hand. He held his hand out to Edd, who picked up a pebble(he did it easily because his gloves weren’t as thick) and stuck it into the upper middle left of the top snowball, making an eye. He repeated the action, making another eye. It was a little sloppy, but the idea was present. Tom kept his arm outstretched so Edd could take more pebbles to make a mouth for their snow child. However, instead of making a smile out of the pebbles like some kids would do, Edd made it into a frown. 

“Awww, why is he sad?” Tom questioned. 

“Because he knows he’s gonna melt in the summer,” Edd answered as he placed the last pebble to complete the frown. “It also represents me.”   
  
“A sad snowman?”   
  
“Yeah.” 

“Hmph.” Tom let out an amused huff. “Well...we still have some extra pebbles. Wanna give him a nose and some buttons?”   
  
“Sure.” Edd took the remaining pebbles and placed one in the middle of the snowman’s face to create a nose. After that, he placed the remaining three on the middle ball to represent buttons. “He looks pretty fuckin’ good!” 

“Yeah, he does.” Tom grinned. He sidled away as Edd stared at the snowman, quickly leaning down and picking up a handful of snow. He mashed it together to form a snowball, and then said, “Hey, Edd.”   
  
“Yeah?” Edd turned around. “What is i-” Before he could finish, he felt the impact of a snowball hitting his chest. It remained intact as it hit him, making a soft  _ whack  _ before falling to the ground. He yelped in surprise, but then yelled, “Oh, you fucking faggot!” He picked up the snowball Tom threw at him and hurled it back. Tom dashed to the side, just barely dodging it. He giggled, which infuriated Edd further. Thus, the two began a snow war. They made and gathered snowballs at light speed, running around and hurling them at each other. Along with snowballs, they also hurled insults at each other, but they were laughing as they did so. It was good, clean fun. At some point, the snowman they had made earlier had become a shield. Though, it wasn’t a very good one. Since neither of them were willing to call it quits, the battle lasted for about half an hour. However, both of them were starting to get cold after about an hour of being outside. They decided to call a temporary truce so they could both go inside and warm up. 

As the two brushed the snow off of themselves, Edd couldn’t help but think about how cute Tom looked. He was covered in snow from the endless assault of snowballs, but Edd was too. Tom’s nose and cheeks were both red, and he sniffled every once in a while. And, even though he was covered in snow in twenty degree weather, he still had a silly grin on his face. Admittedly, Edd thought that his friend looked very cute. But, that wasn’t gay! Admiring how cute your friend was wasn’t gay at  _ all _ ! 

Once they had brushed off as much snow as they could, they went back inside. The warm air inside of Tom’s house felt so relieving after being out in the numbing cold for so long. The two practically threw their coats, hats and gloves into the closet. Tom flopped onto the couch, and Edd followed soon after. 

“That-That was fun,” Tom commented with a soft sniffle. 

“Y-Yeah...it was…” Edd replied, moving a bit closer to Tom purely because he wanted to get warmer. “But, we still gotta finish our battle.”   
  
“Oh, we will. And I’ll kick your ass.” Tom smirked at Edd. 

“Psh, yeah, right.” Edd scoffed. “You can’t even kick my ass in Mario Kart, nonetheless a snowball fight.” He clenched his fists, trying to regain feeling in his hands. Finding that he was still pretty cold, he moved closer to Tom, now sitting incredibly close to the other. Tom, sensing that Edd was close, mindlessly wrapped an arm around his shoulders. Edd tensed up a bit at the sudden contact, but quickly relaxed and snuggled up to Tom a bit with a smile. Now that he was so close to Tom, he swore that he felt himself get warmer on the outside and the inside. And, as the snowflakes continued to fall down outside, he felt content. 


End file.
